Chasing Shadows - Pt 5 Mando Aid
by Fer8girl
Summary: Brash Mando Ji Cadera is itching for excitement and being stuck on Taris isn't helping. Luckily for him a feisty Jedi falls into his path along with her unlikely companion, an Imperial Chiss Cipher. Now he's trying to figure out what's the most dangerous; Taris's rakghouls, Buck's glares or falling into Angel's eyes. Fiction featuring Jicoln Cadera, son of Sinn and Torian
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

_A piece for my Sith Legacy series, exploring the next generation of my original stories. These stories explore what happens to my characters after their stories from Star Wars, The Old Republic and the tales of their children. Enjoy and feel free to review!_

_Mando'ade - "Children of Mandalore" in Mando'a_

* * *

The rakghouls were slobbering and grunting over their latest kill, an Imperial soldier who'd gotten too close to a nest. Usually rakghoul victims got bitten and were able to get away but this nest had been especially active and the lone soldier didn't have a chance. Their teeth and claws had torn away the hard pieces of armor and reduced the body to a shredded heap. Suddenly the head of one of the mutated humanoids exploded silently causing the others to start and raise from their kill. They watched the body of their cohort collapse, then two more heads exploded. The remaining rakghouls looked around but unable to pinpoint the cause of the sudden decapitation of the others scattered in several directions.

"All these years, you think they'd have done something about this infestation by now," At the Tey'naan's words Ji turned from the sight of his rifle to look at the Zabrak. His brother had teamed them up hoping her calm nature might rub off on him. Sorry it backfired Artus, the brash Mando thought with a grin, it'd been noted that Tey'naan had started following his almost reckless lead like their team-mate Demtrin, both acknowledging that he got results.

They were surveying Taris for trouble spots from their blind in a large tree, keeping an eye on both the Republic and Imperial outposts. But while standing guard Ji had been using the local rakghoul infestation as target practice. That's me, he thought still grinning as his bright blue eyes flashed, Jicoln Cadera, Rakghoul Exterminator. He crept back down behind his sight, looking for more of the plagued abominations to take out.

"Who'd you think would take care of it, Tey?" he shrugged as he swiped his shaggy brown hair from his face, "The Imps and Pubs waste more time fighting each other than doing any real good." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shudder, an uncharacteristic move for the normally stoic Zabrak.

"Is it true there're even bigger ones than those out there?" she asked and Demtrin let out a soft snort of derision.

"Yeah, supposedly," his deep voice rumbled as his teeth flashed in his dark-brown face, "But if you believe that, you can start believing that Imps and Pubs will get along." The three of them shared a light chuckle at the impossible idea and Ji went back to focusing on his targets. Those factions, he thought shaking his head, at least Mandalorians had a code of honor to fall back on, even when they were blasters-for-hire for the Empire.

He raked his shaggy hair out of his eyes again, it may have been shorn almost to the scalp on the sides but he'd kept the top long and despite being crushed by his helmet most days, it usually sprung free in spikey locks as soon as it was free. Time for a trim, right Ma? He smiled again thinking of his mother, a sweet-talking semi-retired bounty hunter. It was hard to believe the same woman who'd tucked him in at night and sung him to sleep had won the title 'Grand Champion of the Great Hunt'. He and his older brother Artus were hoping to compete for the title one day, but the war had forced them to put the needs of their clan above their own desires.

"Ji," Demtrin's deep voice broke through his thoughts, "Something's going on at the Imp outpost." Ji moved to Dem's side of the wide elevated blind. Shielding his eyes he could see a commotion at the camp and several soldiers milling about the Colonel's tent. They parted as one came through pulling a slight figure by the arm.

Ji grabbed his macrobinoculars and focused on the figure. It was a young woman, dressed in black. Her garment had a hood but it was currently down, revealing her silver hair. He increased the focus and saw she had a determined but serene look on her face, as if the soldiers slavering around her weren't worth her focus. The soldier pulled her into the tent and Ji's stomach lurched in distaste at the swarm of soldiers hovering outside.

"Dem, we still got a comm in the Colonel's tent?" Dem nodded at Ji's brisk tone, "Bring it up, I want to hear what's going on." Dem got the frequency of the comm they had planted in the Imperial's quarters and turned up the receiver so all three could hear.

"… one skulking around, Sir," they heard the thick Ziost accent say, "Not sure what she's looking for and she won't say."

"Hurumph," Ji had listened in on the enough interactions in that tent to recognize the Colonel's stuffy voice, "No telling with these Pubs, she could be a spy, maybe just someone who'd wandered off the beaten path. Care to fill us in girl."

"My business is my own Colonel. It'd be prudent to let me go." Ji smiled at the prisoner's soft regal voice and her immediate outspokenness. Bu'nas'a, he thought in admiration, the girl's got guts.

"Ecch, just another Pub," the Colonel's voice droned, "Sergeant, send her on the next transport to the Toxic Lake Garrison. We'll let the Sith interrogate her."

"Colonel," Ji heard the accented voice again, "My boys have been here a while. Maybe let them have some fun before we send her out?" The three of them jerked at the rough words and Tey blanched.

"They're not seriously…" she trailed off as Ji gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"Ain't right," he muttered angrily, "No need to treat a prisoner like that." He listened for a response from the Colonel, hoping for the best.

"Who cares about a piece of Pub trash?" the Colonel stated in a bored voice, "Do what you will with it, just make sure there's enough left to interrogate."

Ji stormed to his helmet and grabbed his rifle. "That's it, we just turned into a rescue party," he barked. Dem and Tey looked at him in shock, but automatically grabbed their helmets and weapons as well.

"You know your brother won't be happy about you risking your life for a Pub," the Zabrak scolded, while Ji gave her a charming grin.

"Yeah, Artus will probably have my hide but I can handle him." Pulling his helmet on, he checked his jet pack before turning to his team, "Not a lot of time, usual rescue protocol. You two run distraction, I'll get in and pull her out of there. Let's leave these Imps wondering what happened."

Dem and Tey followed Ji's wiry athletic form as he jumped with practice to the lower branches of the tree their blind was in. They moved swiftly, a team that had worked together for a while and knew each other's movements like their own. They reached the wall of the outpost and using hand signals Ji urged them into position. It looked like they'd gotten there just in the nick of time.

The sergeant had pulled the woman from the Colonel's tent and was leading her to a more secluded area of the post followed by several soldiers. Some were openly rubbing themselves obviously excited by the prospect of their upcoming entertainment and Ji shook his head again. To her credit the young woman still looked calm, raising Ji's opinion of her even further. Most women would be terrified at the idea of what she faced but she didn't look fazed in the least, simply patient as if waiting for something. Just as one started advancing on her Ji signaled Dem and Tey.

The team threw their flash grenades, a sure-fire way to blind the opposition and cause confusion. Many soldiers staggered back, some grasping at their eyes. Hopefully they'll have retina burns, Ji thought viciously. He jetted in, dodging the milling bodies to reach the woman. Stopping in front of her he was immediately taken aback at her large silver eyes. Unsure how she'd react to a helmeted Mandalorian in full armor he laid a gauntlet lightly on her arm.

"Come on missy," he grasped her gently, "We're getting you outta here." She narrowed her eyes looking him directly in the visor but followed his lead as he guided her though the mass of soldiers.

"Who's 'we'?" she asked as Ji pulled her by the waist.

"Me and my team," he replied, "Now hold tight."

He activated his jet-pack, knowing that the burst wouldn't carry two far, but it would at least get them over the outpost wall. They popped over the Imps and Ji watched as they continued reeling from the grenades with satisfaction. Dem's custom jobs, Ji thought, flash with some added oomph. When he touched down Tey and Dem were waiting with the speeders they had pulled from hiding and he hopped on one, motioning for the woman to get on behind him. She gazed at him for an instant before nodding slightly and climbing behind him.

Dem took the lead, navigating through the remnants of wrecked ships and demolished buildings heading back to their small camp while Ji followed. The young woman tightened her grip around him every time he hit a hard turn or made a jump causing him to smile. Always was a sucker for a pretty face, he thought, and was even gladder that Dem was taking a convoluted route to camp. It insured that not only would the woman would have difficulty finding it again, it kept her holding tight to him.

They pulled up to what looked like a mass of vines and Tey climbed off to punch in the code in a panel that made the camouflaged wall slide back, revealing their camp. While Tey dodged the rapidly closing wall Dem and Ji steered their speeders in and settled them to the side. Ji stripped off his helmet, shaking his long bangs from his face and surveyed his surroundings with a smile. The camp was small with just a handful of shelters but camps like this still felt homey to Ji having spent a good portion of his life in similar ones or on his parent's ship.

"Welcome to paradise missy," he gestured around as he assisted the young woman from the speeder. She still looked wary, which he couldn't blame her for, but gave him a tentative smile.

"So this is paradise?" she quipped, "Smaller than I pictured." Ji grinned at her comment. Pretty and a sense of humor, he thought, I'm in trouble.

Before he could answer back a deep voice boomed. "Ji!" He groaned as Artus, the camp leader and his older brother, marched towards him.

"I can explain Artus," Ji spoke in rapid Mando'a trying to cut his brother off, "Happened on a situation." Artus scanned over the young woman and raised his eyebrows above the bright blue eyes that mirrored Ji's.

"I can see that. She looks like one of your usual 'situations'," Artus groaned as he covered his eyes, then pinned Ji with a sharp look, "You brought a Pub into our camp. I know you don't like those Imps but for now we're allies. You can't be seen bringing one of their enemies here. What will the Colonel say?"

"That Colonel is a weak piece of osi'kyr!" Ji snapped, "They were going to send her off for interrogation, but only after they'd had some 'fun' with her." Artus blinked, then shook his head.

"Calyarnr!" he spat, then looked over at the young woman and sighed, "Trying to save everyone, too much of Ma in you. I still don't want her here, but you did alright. You're responsible for her though. Get her back to the Pub post at first light, you hear?" He clasped Ji on the shoulder and walked off while Ji returned to the young woman whom he'd finally had a chance to look over thoroughly.

Her short black tunic and leggings were tailored to her slim form, flowing over it without constricting her movement. He was surprised again at how clear her silver eyes were, like sunlight reflecting off of polished beskar, and how they stood out when compared to her soft light brown skin. She was looking him over as well, those arresting eyes raking over his carbon scored armor before settling on his face. A flash of sympathy appeared in her eyes, something he'd been getting used to recently. Three parallel scars trailed across his face from his forehead to just below his cheekbone and were still new enough to rage red against his light skin. But he shot her his most winning grin as he walked over to her.

"How did it happen?" she asked, and he nodded at her directness.

"Mama Nexu didn't like me so close to her cubs, got the drop on me," he shook his head depreciatingly, "Shoulda let her defend them from that Chrysfang herself but I wanted to make sure nothing happened to the litter."

"Scars aren't bad," she said as she traced one that trailed down her cheek, "They just mean you were stronger than whatever hurt you." He was stunned for a moment at such wise words coming from someone who looked so young. She looked him up and down again and a smile tickled her mouth. "So this is a habit then, jumping in to the rescue," a chuckle escaped her, "Hope I was less trouble than those cubs."

"Would saying you weren't impress you?" he asked and she shook her head still smiling, "Too bad. No, Artus has a lot of weight on his shoulders but he's got a good heart. I told him what was going on and he agreed I did right by getting you out." She tilted her head in speculation.

"And how did you find out what was going on?" she asked while Ji flushed.

"We, um, bugged the Colonel's tent," he admitted, "Heard every word the Imps said about you." She nodded slowly.

"I thought Mandalorians worked with the Imperials, why would you rescue me?"

Ji shook his head, thinking of the sergeant's words. "The Imps may pay us, but we still have a sense of honor. No honor in what they had in mind for you, missy. Tossing you to the men like nerf meat to a kath hound, not even Pubs deserve that. I'll get you to your base in the morning, for now you can bunk down in my tent." She gave him another wary look and he held up his hands.

"Now I know I'm irresistible, but I'm going to have to trust you to keep your hands to yourself if you're sharing my tent," he teased and was rewarded by a burst of tinkling laughter.

"Well I don't know about irresistible," she replied wryly "But you are something else. I could have handled myself but I appreciate your concern. I'm a Jedi. We assist the Republic, but I'm not a 'Pub'." Ji shook his head dramatically.

"Damn, a Jedi. Knew you were too good to be true. Cute little thing like you had to come with a catch," he thrust out his hand for her to shake it, "Name's Ji, what'd they saddle you with?"

"Master Engels'ky...Angel" she said as she took his hand.

"Angel, huh?" he considered her fine features and silver hair, "Yeah, I see that," Ji motioned for her to follow him, "For your sake and mine we should get back to my tent, that way the others won't think I'm just letting you snoop around. I'll even snatch us some food." All traces of wariness had disappeared from Angel's smile as she beamed at him.

"You sure you can trust me to keep my hands to myself?" she teased, "What if I can't?" He shook his head mock solemnly.

"Just means I'll have to fight you off," he teased back, then switched to his best imitation of the Imperial soldiers he'd listened to on the comm. "Now come Master Engels'kys," he said as he offered his arm, "Allow me to show you to your accommodations." She giggled and her eyes lit up with mischief.

"You sound like a friend of mine when you talk like that Ji," she said as she took his arm, then spoke in a similar accent, "I'd be delighted to accompany you."

* * *

_Footnotes - Ji got a fleeting mention in another story "I've Got Something For You', a sweet bit of fluff I submitted for the holidays. Now Sinn's boys are all grown up, and Ji seems to have inherited his mother's knack for good-natured trouble._

_Oh, and according to the Mando'a translator I found, bu'nas'a = damn, osi'kyr = dung(but more coarse), and calyarnr = bastards._


	2. Chapter 2

Taking in Angel's look of surprised delight a wide grin spread over Ji's face. "Not what you expected?" he nudged and she shook her head.

"Not at all, especially from what I'd heard about Mandalorians." Her small moan sent tingles up his spine as he watched her unabashed enjoyment.

"Give us some credit missy," he said, "You can't be trusting everything you hear." Her eyes lit up with pleasure as she looked at him.

"What did you call this again?" she asked as she glanced at the small piece of sticky cake in her hands.

"Uj'alayi or uj cake," he explained, "A camp staple. You're lucky I put some aside. Artus is a regular kath hound when it comes to sniffing this out." .

"I can see why," she chuckled, "It's practically addictive." She shared his smile as she licked remnants of uj'ayl syrup off of her fingers and looked around the inside of his small tent. "I appreciate your hospitality, Ji," she stated but he just shrugged.

"Best guard duty I've ever taken," he teased, "As far as the camp is concerned I'm watching you to make sure you don't go poking around. Since I brought you here, you're my responsibility."

Ji found he was vastly appreciating his 'responsibility'. The tales he'd heard painted Jedi as self-important and serious, Angel was nothing like that. He could see dignity in her eyes but it was a pleasing contrast to her lighthearted giggle. She'd asked questions about him and his clan, showing a genuine interest even though she didn't reveal much about herself. Time had sped by as they'd talked and it seemed too soon before he noticed the rest of the camp was bunking down.

"We should settle in," he said as he unclipped his armor. Looking her over again he pinned her with solid look. "Not sure what brought you out this way missy, but if you need a hand with something let me know." She tilted her head quizzically as she settled into the pallet he'd set up for her.

"What about you?" she frowned, "Wouldn't helping me cause trouble for you or your clan?"

"The way they figure you were never here," he shook his head, "If I helped you they'd consider me on a job and no one would worry unless I didn't check in." The word 'job' seemed to startle her.

"Thank you for offering but I can't pay you," she stated and he shot her a grin.

"See now that's the beauty part missy," he drawled with a wink, "No one's asking how much I get for a job. Anything you toss in my direction will do, even one of those smiles." The words got his desired effect as a grin bloomed on her face even though she shook her head.

"That's very kind of you," she said, "But you make a good point, we should settle in. Good night Ji," he watched as she lay down and pulled her cover up.

"Night Angel," he replied, keeping an eye on her until he saw her breathing deepen then drifted off.

* * *

The rustle in his tent was quiet but still jolted Ji awake and he sat up aiming his blaster in the direction of the noise. "Missy, is that you?" he whispered as his eyes adjusted in the darkness. He couldn't see her but it sounded like she had risen and was moving towards the opening of the tent.

"Don't try to stop me Ji," her soft voice emerged from the darkness, "I'm on a mission. My contact is probably wondering where I am and I need to go." He grabbed his armor and quickly fastened it.

"Look, you're still my responsibility," he said, "At least let me go with you until you get back to the base. There's no better tracker on Taris, plus you'll never find your way out of camp on your own without alerting someone," he indicated the interior of his tent, "You couldn't even get out of here without alerting me." Her movements paused and he sensed she was agreeing with him.

"Alright, you can come with me. But we need to go now." Ji finished with his armor and grabbed his blaster as he moved towards her voice. He felt her hand slide around his wrist even though he couldn't see it and a slight tingle spread over his body. He looked back down and realized she'd been invisible and now he was as well.

"How did you…" he felt her hand over his mouth, signaling his silence.

"Force stealth, my specialty," she whispered and he could hear the giggle in her voice, "Told you I could get out of that Imp post. I'll let you lead since this is your camp."

He smiled, tugging his arm to signal her where to head. He was used to working silently too, relying on signals and touches to guide others. They moved through the camp soundlessly reaching the gate where Ji opened it and pushed his speeder out without starting it. After the gate had closed she dropped the stealth and climbed onto the speeder. Understanding that she meant to drive he shook his head.

"Nothing personal missy," he declared, "My speeder, I drive."

She gave him a quick grin and patted the seat. "I promise I won't crash such a nice ride," she said, "You won't be able to follow my homing signal as well as me. My contact and I planted a beacon in case things went awry, that's where I'm heading." Ji nodded as he reluctantly climbed on behind her.

"Always good to have a back-up plan," he assented then grinned as he settled his arms around her waist, "Think I'm glad things went awry though."

"Think I am too Ji," she said with another giggle as she hit the accelerator.

They sped over the terrain while she dodged and weaved as well as Demtrin had earlier. The bright moonlight made navigating less difficult but she still showed faultless speeder skills and Ji found himself impressed again. Moving with ease, she only slowed when they drew close to a derelict building with a clearing close by. Checking the small device in her hand she motioned for Ji hold fast.

"Stay here," she pointed to a thick section of growth, "You'll still be able to watch me but I'd prefer you to not spook my contact." Her teeth flashed in a winning smile, "Promise it'll be alright."

He felt apprehensive as she disappeared but he felt her touch his hand reassuringly. She moved like a ghost, a soft rustle through the brush that could have been a breeze the only indicator of her passage.

"Buck, are you here?" Ji heard her loud whisper before a crackle from several meters away caught his attention.

"Here Angel," a deep male voice responded. Ji saw a tall male Chiss materialize, a shadow from the shadows, and bristled as he saw the man was wearing an Imperial uniform. Angel emerged as well and the Chiss stepped forward to pull her into a firm embrace.

"There you are little Jedi," he said, "I was worried when I didn't find you at the outpost." Relief spread over his face as they shared a hug then he pulled back and looked sternly at her. "What happened, why weren't you there?"

"Just ran into a little trouble," Angel responded lightly, "A friend helped me out." Ji smiled quickly at her referring to him as a friend but her contact didn't seem impressed.

"K'pah Angel!" he blurted, "Do you know how long I've been waiting out here? I knew that crazy scheme of yours wouldn't work. Letting yourself get captured to get into that base. Now you've got us in the middle of nowhere..."

Ji's temper flashed bright. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on but after what'd happened at the Imp post he didn't think Angel deserved the man's bluster. "Now see here," he muttered as he rushed towards the pair but paused when the tall Chiss drew his blaster and aimed it at him.

"Who in blazes are you?" he muttered in his aristocratic accent and Angel put her hand on his arm, pushing down to lower it.

"Easy Buck," she said, "Ji's a friend." Despite her words the Chiss narrowed his red eyes at Ji who had no problem returning the look.

"You've got some nerve scolding her," Ji fumed, "I wouldn't have had to butt in if those 'men' at the outpost had any idea how to treat a lady." He gestured at the Chiss's uniform. "Glory help you if you're one of them, 'cause I'd feel obligated to give you the lesson I didn't have time to teach the others for giving her a hard time." The Chiss returned Ji's glare for a moment before looking questioningly at Angel and she waved her hands dismissively.

"Don't start Buck, I could have managed. But I'm still grateful for Ji's help," she gave Ji another smile that he returned before turning to the Chiss, "Were you able to find the coordinates of the Cathar settlement?"

"Yes, but I still don't know what that's going to accomplish," the Chiss sighed in frustration, "What makes you think they might know something about Master Tho?" A pang of darkness dimmed Angel's clear eyes and she closed them.

"This is close to where I found his body," she stated, "I'm hoping they may have heard something." Her sorrow filled the clearing and Ji was surprised to see the Chiss, Buck she'd called him, lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You sure you're ready to face this?" he asked looking concerned again. Her eyes opened, shining with unshed tears before she nodded.

"Trust in the Force," she said, then motioned back where Ji's speeder was, "Ji, it might be best if you head back to your camp. Thank you again." Still concerned for her Ji shook his head firmly.

"You ain't back at your post yet missy," he stated, "Can't just let you go off without me, especially in the company of such a questionable character." He winked at Angel and her smile reemerged as Buck's eyes flashed in indignation.

"Look here Mandalorian," Buck emphasized each syllable like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "We don't need your type of help." The taller man eased an arm around Angel as if to pull her away but she stood firm, tilting her head at Ji then looking back at Buck. Ji gave her another grin, getting the feeling he was being sized up.

A devious light appeared in her eyes and she walked over to Ji. "You really the best tracker on Taris?" she asked her eyes still glowing impishly.

"Missy I can find a Wampa in a blizzard given the chance," he replied, "Could even shoot the icicles from its whiskers faster than a taun could head-butt it."

"I highly doubt that," Buck grumbled. He rubbed his midsection and Ji felt like the Chiss had some personal experience with tauns. But looking at Angel she just nodded slyly.

"Good, then I want what I paid for," she said then turned to the Chiss, "I hired him Buck, we could use the extra eyes." She looked immensely pleased at the shock on his face, then motioned back to Ji's speeder, "You can lead and Ji can ride with me." Buck's eyes narrowed again as he glared at Ji.

"Are you sure about this?" he groused, looking like he regretted not shooting the Mando when he had the chance, "Mandalorians are mercenaries, I'd wager he'd cut and run if I offered to pay him double whatever you'd promised." His words tempted Ji to laugh as he remembered the unconventional bargain he'd struck with the Jedi. Glancing over, he saw she was pressing her lips together and knew she was remembering their deal as well.

"That'd be something worth seeing," she giggled, "What do you say Ji, is he right?" Amused at the thought of getting a smile from the stern looking Chiss, Ji just shook his head.

"One job at a time," he said, "But we're burning moonlight. If we want to get you back before daybreak we should hit it." Buck still looked grim as he nodded. He backed away into the trees then Ji heard a speeder start just before Buck steered his sleek black ride into the clearing. Angel had composed herself but Ji could still see the mischievous light in her eyes. They climbed onto his speeder, her still in front but before they left Ji tapped her leg.

"I get the feeling you like keeping that boy on his toes missy," he said as she faced him.

Her eyes flickered as she gave him a wink. "Someone has to," she said conspiratorially, making him grin as she turned back around and began following Buck, gliding smoothly behind him.

The further they followed the Chiss the more worried Ji became. He led them deep into rakghoul territory, swerving through partially collapsed pipes and past stagnant pools. Glowing red pinpricks in the dark reminded him that they were being watched, but they kept at a steady clip managing to avoid any ambushes. Still it wasn't until the grass beneath them became green and the trees looked healthy that he started to relax. Buck slowed as the gate to a fenced-in perimeter came into view, then stopped, holding back far enough that they wouldn't be noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dismounting Angel looked to each of the men and gave them a wry smile, "Something tells me I should handle this alone," she said, "If I recall Cathar don't have a pleasant history with either Chiss or Mandalorians." Buck looked distastefully at Ji, but nodded while Ji gave Angel another smile.

"No problem missy," he replied, "I'll hang back with this one, keep him out of trouble." Buck's head turned so fast Ji was surprised the man didn't get whiplash while Angel clasped her hand quickly over her mouth, her eyes crinkling in mirth.

"You'll have your work cut out for you," her voice was strangled with laughter as Buck shot her a quelling look then she raised her hand becoming undetectable, her light giggle a lingering trace of her.

Closing his eyes Ji listened carefully to pinpoint her progress as she moved to the settlement. He'd honed his senses when being taught to hunt and now he used his keen hearing to focus on the rustle of her movement and the almost silent crushing of foliage under her feet. He opened his eyes just slightly, able to visualize her slim form heading to the gate. There was a blurring image just before she became visible at the entrance and made a chirruping noise.

Two Cathar guards descended on her as she stood still, head slightly bowed while they circled her and Ji tensed ready to leap into battle if necessary. He was shocked as they pressed their cheeks to hers warmly, greeting her as if she were one of their own, and chirruped in welcome as they led her into the settlement.

"So the missy knows Cathar?" he asked Buck as the Chiss watched the settlement warily. Buck gave him a stony look, his hostility blatant now that Angel wasn't around.

"What are you doing here Mandalorian?" Buck's red eyes glimmered darkly as he looked menacingly at Ji.

"Same as you, Buck," he replied smartly, shrugging the Chiss off, "Watching out for her." Buck's glare intensified, almost freezing the air between them.

"She calls me Buck," he glowered at Ji, "You may call me 'Cipher'." The title wasn't lost on Ji, having dealt with Imperials before. But it made him even more curious about why the man was helping someone who should have been his enemy.

"Fine by me Cipher, just stop saying Mandalorian like it's something you scraped off those glossy boots of yours. Cadera works fine too, just so you know." Ji gave him a knowing look. "Something tells me you keep a close eye on her." He enjoyed the brief flash of surprise on Buck's face before it settled into cool disdain.

"What makes you say that?" Buck asked and Ji made a show of lazily brushing off his armor before answering.

"I've been tracking long enough to know when someone's picked a target," he winked at Buck, "Guess the question would be, who likes being a target?" He looked admonishingly at the Chiss who had the grace to look embarrassed for a moment. It seemed like Ji had grazed a nerve but it didn't take long before Buck's cold glare came back.

"You're very observant for a Mandalorian," he allowed, and Ji stifled a chuckle as he figured that's was the best he'd get from the Chiss.

"See there, didn't kill you to be polite," he slanted another knowing glance at Buck, "So, she your girl?"

Buck gave him a quick glare and huffed. "We're close," was all he'd say, and Ji could read the subtext underlying Buck's words.

"But not your girl," he drawled, getting another glare from Buck, "So she's fair game?" He grinned at the quick flare in Buck's eyes.

"She has better taste than some cocksure Mando, I can tell you that," Buck muttered.

"Or some Chiss Cipher it sounds like," Ji fired right back, enjoying the surprised look on Buck's face. Shaking his head Buck looked back over at the settlement and Ji realized he could at least respect the Chiss for watching out for her. Buck turned to Ji and seemed to recognize Ji observing with the same level of watchfulness. A hesitant smile quirked his lip as he nodded.

"She's far too independent to tell me what happened," Buck said quietly, "You mentioned 'a hard time'?" A snarl curled Ji's lip at the memory, made more significant now that he was becoming familiar with the woman he'd swooped in to save.

"Not sure what you Imps condone," he growled, "Maybe she could've gotten herself out of it but if she couldn't… let's just say she might be in a lot worse shape if my team and I hadn't been around." Buck jerked and his eyes narrowed.

"Think what you will of us, but we don't condone those actions," he muttered, "She probably could've gotten herself out of it, but I'm glad she didn't have to. For that, I owe you one."

"Didn't do it for you, did it for her," Ji shrugged as he pinned Buck with a hard look, "You going to handle them, or do I have to go back and take care of it?" The cold look he'd seen on Buck's face before was nothing compared to the icy one he wore now.

"My side, my responsibility," he said stonily, "They'll be handled." Taking in the grim look on the Chiss's face Ji knew the men at the Imp post were in for a world of hurt and he nodded approvingly.

"Thought so," he said in satisfaction, then elbowed the Chiss lightly, "Figured you must have some redeeming qualities if Angel's willing to call you a friend. She seems too smart to socialize with an Imp 'less she saw some good in him." Ji's blunt assessment made Buck's lip twitch again.

"I might say the same about you," he admitted reluctantly, before returning to his watchful silence.

Moments stretched on as they stayed focused on the entrance to the settlement until Ji noticed some of the brush close by moving in opposition to the direction of the breeze. Angel's back, he thought and smiled as he edged closer to the movement then lashed out a hand. Aiming low, he thought he was going to snatch her hand or wrist but was surprised that he'd misjudged how close she was. His arm ended up wrapped around her waist so that when he pulled she collided with him. There was a shocked gasp as she blinked into view, her wide silver eyes looking up with surprised delight into his blue.

"How did you..." she echoed his words from earlier then peered at him. It seemed like she was looking for something and was puzzled when she didn't find it. Beaming again he raised his brows at her.

"Like I said," he drawled, "Best tracker on Taris." Her return smiled glowed at him for an instant before a loud clearing of a throat caught both of their attention. Ji looked over at Buck who was glaring at him with his arms folded.

"You can let her go now," the Chiss sneered, causing Ji's arm to fall from the Jedi. There was still a trace of curiosity on her face making Ji think it was rare that someone got the drop on her.

"You're not Force Sensitive are you?" she asked as she still scrutinized him but he shook his head as he raked his hair back.

"Not that I know of," he said, "But you look in high spirits missy, good news?" Her smile blossomed into a grin as she nodded.

"He was here, the Shaman remembers seeing him," her excitement even had Buck smiling as she giggled, "I had to convince him I wasn't some incarnation of their moon goddess Selari, but after that he was able to describe Master Tho along with two other Masters. I knew exactly who he was talking about. It's the most solid lead I've gotten." Her smile was radiant as she looked at each of the men.

"So did you two call truce in my absence?" she teased and Ji noticed Buck was glaring less fiercely but figured the Chiss was easing back on his attitude for Angel's benefit.

"Oh, me and Buck are good friends now," he arched a shrewd smile at the Cipher as he added extra emphasis to his name, "Ain't we Buck?" He could practically hear the Chiss grinding his teeth as his chiseled jaw set firmly then a smug smile appeared on the man's face.

"We certainly are," he said to Ji's surprise, "In fact our Mandalorian friend said he'd be fine with me escorting you back to your post." Buck raised an eyebrow at Ji, daring him to dispute his claim, but Ji gave him a grin in return.

"Then Buck here insisted that I come with," he drawled, "Just to make sure you got your money's worth missy." Ji was sure Angel picked up on the tension between the men and a devious smile flitted across her lips.

"Well Buck, if there's a problem with Ji riding with me," she goaded, "I'm sure he won't mind riding with you." Buck looked aghast for a moment then stalked back to his speeder making Angel clasp her hand over her mouth again. She gave Ji a sly look as they walked to his speeder and they settled into the now familiar seats.

"This has been more fun than I expected," she confided, "Buck's a dear friend but he needs to be reminded not to take himself so seriously." Angel's appraisal of Buck had Ji smirking as she started the speeder and began following him.

"Not a problem missy," he leaned in close to her ear, "Keeping that boy guessing seems fun. Just think of it as one of the services you've paid for." This close he could hear her giggle even with the noise from the speeder.

"And what other services do you provide?" He swore he heard a flirtatious note in her voice even as her eyes stayed focused forward and he felt the urge to banter back.

"There are several others," he stayed close to her ear, "But you might have to give me more than a smile to find out." He heard her gasp and giggle again, but noticed she wasn't shooting him down.

Buck's speed increased and Ji had to tighten his arms but wasn't complaining. Despite his earlier objection he'd warmed up to riding behind her. Something about keeping his arms around her was starting to feel comfortable he thought, more than he liked to admit. But before he could start wondering about that line of thinking Buck and Angel stopped the speeders side by side in a section of broken pipe that formed a tunnel.

"K'pah!" he heard Buck exclaim, and though he didn't know what it meant he reckoned it was unpleasant. Looking over Angel's shoulder he saw the pinpricks of red he'd seen earlier converging in front of them. Rakghouls, he thought, a whole blasted horde and they were blocking the trio's path.

"Good thing blaster skills are a service I've already paid for," Angel said quietly, patting his leg as she slid from the speeder's seat.

Facing down the horde Ji was amazed to see so many rakghouls at once. He'd seen them in smaller packs but for so many to congregate floored him. Must have stirred them up on their last pass though, he thought. A few of the misshapen heads turned towards them, but they hadn't drawn the attention of the horde. Ji knew once that happened it'd swarm on them like fire gnats, fast and furious. He heard a soft click and looked over to Angel and Buck, they'd pulled their weapons, her light saber and his blaster.

"Never seen so many at once," Ji confessed as the three of them moved closer together and he readied his blaster. Each of his senses went on alert preparing for the fight, details seeming sharper. A mixed blessing right now since it made the eerie grunts and chittering seem louder. He suddenly remembered that both Angel and Buck had gone invisible before and wondered if that could help.

"Can either one of you use those fancy skill to get us through?" he asked and they exchanged a look shaking their heads.

"Mine might work," Angel explained, "But I can't cover the three of us and these creatures they would scent through Buck's stealth." Looking more regretful she sighed, "Looks like we'll have to fight through."

"Any problems with that Cadera?" Buck's voice was dry and cool as he checked his weapon, but Ji nodded at the Chiss's use of his name.

"Just more to kill, Cipher," he lobbed back his own peace offering. Petty differences didn't matter in the heat of battle and he wanted to let Buck know they stood on decent terms if they had to have each other's backs.

After one more armor check and chastising himself for leaving his helmet back at camp Ji looked to Angel and Buck, nodding firmly to signal his readiness. He thought Buck would have taken point but instead it was Angel who signaled for both men to stay put. "Be ready for my signal," she said, then there was a shimmer in the air before she disappeared completely.

He closed his eyes, tracking her by sound again but it was more difficult here with the echoing acoustics of the tunnel and the gibbering rakghouls. It seemed like she was moving towards them and Ji shifted forward defensively. Glancing at Buck his saw the tall Chiss shake his head.

"Hold fast Mand… Cadera," he said, "She's stronger than you'd think." Anticipation ate at him as he tried keeping silent, not drawing any more of the rakghouls' attention. More heads popped up, gazing at where he and Buck stood and he heard hisses from several as they started moving towards the men. He felt Buck tense alongside him and murmur something in what might have been his native language.

"Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur" he muttered to himself, the Mando'a adage _'Today was a good day for someone else to die'_. The chittering grew louder as the rakghouls crawled closer, possibly wondering why the men didn't move. Teeth gleamed in the dim light, and Ji thought he could smell the rotted breath of the monstrosities. Then he saw it, the glow of a double-sided white blade edged in purple flashing bright, just before it swooped down and severed the heads of several creatures. The wave of rakghouls froze, realizing the true danger wasn't the men in front but the woman who appeared behind them.

They scattered in all directions, some running towards him and Buck while others ran Angel, and Ji watched in amazement as Angel swung her saber gracefully as if the blade was her partner in a deadly dance. She spun, twisting into a low crouch then rose with her blade flowing from her arm. Rakghouls fell, split in two by the glowing blade. He lifted his blaster and picked off several, but the majority fell to the spinning saber she wielded. What was truly impressive was how calm she looked while doing it, even as the saber spun free from her fingertips for a moment, then returned.

Ji ran to the side of the tunnel, making sure his back protected while keeping an eye on the fierce Jedi in case she needed back-up. Her smooth movements did nothing but impress him though and creature after creature dropped. He also caught Buck's motions from the corner of his eye. Relying on his blaster, his technique wasn't appealing as Angel's but deadly accurate. He crouched low, shooting any that ran towards him but also staying aware of any that tried to sneak up behind Angel. It looked like they'd battled together before, and Ji wondered what they'd been through. When they'd downed the horde, Ji finally took a deep breath.

"What's my count?" he heard Buck ask, and Angel gave a short giggle.

"It's beneath Jedi to keep track of such things," she proclaimed in a mock-haughty voice that made Ji laugh.

"It's not beneath Mando," Ji chuckled, "Don't know about other battles there Buck, but this time she's got you beat." Another giggle escaped Angel and even Buck's lip twitched through his look of shock, like he was resisting the urge to smile at Ji's bantering. But the moment of levity was short lived as a rakghoul jumped from the shadows, pouncing on Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

Ji saw the malevolent glowing eyes appear behind Angel but only had time to raise his hand before it clamped down on her left shoulder with a fierce bite. A short cry flew from her lips as he and Buck bolted into action. Buck's blaster discharged several shots into it, causing it to release her while Ji leaped forward and wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her away. The creature hissed at him loudly as he whipped out his own blaster and fired a shot into its skull. The light in its eyes blinked out as it crumbled, joining the rest of the rakghoul bodies on the ground.

"You alright missy?" Ji met her eyes and winced at the pain he saw in them though she kept her composure.

"Yes," her voice shook slightly as she reached up with her right hand and flinched at the multiple puncture wounds, "Not my first encounter with these creatures. Probably won't be my last." Ji stripped off his gauntlet and dropped his hand to his belt to pull out a small stim.

"Not sure when that the last time was, but here." He pressed the inoculation into her arm as she hissed in pain, "Rakghoul bites ain't no joke, better safe than sorry." He turned her slightly, cursing at the arc of deep punctures bleeding heavily through her torn shirt.

"Bu'nas'a," he muttered as he took his knife from his boot, "Sorry about your top missy, but can't be helped." He slid the blade under the wrist of her sleeve and split the fabric up her arm to her neck exposing her wounds, then sliced off the excess to press it against them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buck sounded incensed but Ji wasn't about to let the Chiss get to him.

"I'm patching her up," he snapped back, "If you've got any extra kolto toss it to me and keep watch in case more rakghouls are drawn by the smell of blood."

Buck grimaced briefly then took a bottle of kolto from his belt and handed it to Ji. He went back to keeping watch but Ji hid a smile at the small glares Buck kept shooting his way as he tended to Angel. Moving the fabric he'd held to her shoulder, he looked at the nasty bite. The wounds travelled in a curve just above her collarbone then arcing back over her shoulder blade. Ji shook his head as he smoothed the balm across them and Angel glanced over at her shoulder, then rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. In that moment it seemed like she was more annoyed than hurt.

"What was that look for missy?" he asked as he kept applying kolto, using it to staunch some of the bleeding. She winced again with another sigh of aggravation.

"Not a fan of rakghouls," she muttered, "Seems like they always end up with a piece of me." Her free hand lifted to her cheek confirming to Ji that she'd been scarred by the creatures before.

"It's 'cause you're so sweet," he kidded, "I can't blame them for wanting a nibble." The giggle he heard was what he'd hoped for but then she looked up and their eyes locked.

Pain from the injury still filled her eyes, but there was also humor and something that beckoned him, something that bordered on wonder and got brighter the longer he looked. It made him feel like he'd fallen from his speeder and was tumbling over the ground trying to get his bearings. One of his hands slid across her shoulder and the slick balm under his fingers jarred him back into reality, forcing him to tear his gaze away. It didn't help that he heard her swallow and she shivered lightly under his touch.

"Usually I heal myself," she said softly and figured she was talking about her abilities.

"No harm in letting someone help," he murmured, "You're doing good missy. Any deeper and those teeth would have scraped bone. You want a stim for the pain?" This time she shook her head as she turned to face him.

"Should stay alert." There was still pain coloring her voice but she held it well. "We just need to get to the post, right?" He nodded and gave her a quick grin.

"Least it wasn't your saber arm," he joked, enjoying that she was able to give him a smile back, "If you're good to move we can get out of here."

He tied her sleeve around her shoulder the best he could just to keep the wounds covered then tugged lightly at her waist. Buck still had his blaster out, alert to any more ambushes but he looked at Angel with concern.

"How are you doing Angel?" he asked. Ji noted the apprehension in the Chiss's eyes, then relief as she gave him a small nod and smile.

"I'll make it," she assured him giving his arm a quick pat. They hurried as best they could to the speeders, Buck covering the three of them while Ji kept an eye on Angel. Occasionally a rakghoul would pop its ugly head up and make a charge at them, only to be dropped by a few shots from Buck's blasters. Least he's good for something, Ji thought smiling, appreciating that Buck was keeping their way clear.

Before mounting his speeder, Ji walked over to Angel to inspect her shoulder. "Let me get a look at that bite," he said shifting her bandage carefully. The circle of punctures were deep but clean with no angry red of infection or rakghoul virus, "They're looking alright but why don't you keep riding in front of me so you don't have to hold on?" The question seemed innocent enough but for some reason it made Buck look up sharply.

"I think she should ride with me," he said, "I know the route to the Pup base better." Angel looked at each man and Ji could see a slight strain around her eyes that he attributed to pain.

"He's right Buck," she sighed, "He'd be less conspicuous if we're spotted." The Chiss looked chagrined but nodded as she walked to him and put her uninjured arm around him. He embraced her firmly but gently, looking relaxed for this first time since Ji had met him and the Mando averted his eyes allowing them to have their moment. When he looked back he could see the genuine care they shared on their faces, right before Buck gave her a smug grin and leaned down like he was trying for a kiss. She smacked his chest playfully, giggling, then got up on her toes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you Buck, you did all you could," she spoke softly, "I'll com you when I get back to Serendipity."

"You had better, take care little Jedi," Buck shot Ji a superior look, but he and Ji exchanged nods before the tall Chiss climbed on his speeder and raced off.

Settling on his own speeder Ji sat back to let Angel on and she leaned back into him as he gripped the handlebars and sped towards the direction of the Pub outpost. He moved at a more sedate pace than before trying to keep the ride as smooth as possible. Angel shifted slightly to the right and Ji found himself glancing down at her shoulder. Green kolto streaked across her skin past the makeshift bandage, but he still noticed how silky the brown skin leading up her neck to her ear looked. His hands clenched as he was hit by an almost uncontrollable yearning to press his lips to the expanse to test if it was as soft as it seemed.

Bu'nas'a, he thought, where did that come from? But even while he pondered the origin of the wayward urge, he couldn't help but slide an arm around her waist to pull her tighter to him. She shifted again her body nestling into his chest plate like she belonged there and he swallowed hard.

Watch yourself son, he reminded himself, you barely know this girl. Ahh but what you know you like, a little devilish voice popped up in head, she was funny, resourceful, strong... beautiful. With that impish smile and sweet eyes; those slim curves and rich toned skin that made him want to... Bu'san'a son! he cursed again, you do have it bad. He grinned as he recognized the voice; it was the same one that had told him to jump into places he didn't belong, like nexu dens.

Nope not smart falling for this one he thought, you'd be choosing a complicated route. She was a Jedi, her type didn't pair up from what he'd heard and even if she did she wouldn't want to go traipsing from planet to planet with him, looking for the next target. His only source of creds were the bounties he did in keeping with the family tradition, not what you'd call a stable sort of life. He tried focusing on navigating the rugged terrain instead of the woman in his arms and felt both relieved and disappointed when the Pub post came into view. The first faint tendrils of dawn lightened the sky as he pulled into the treeline across from the base and stopped the speeder.

Angel moved slowly and Ji thought it might be from pain until she looked at him and he saw her features were soft and dozy. She'd fallen asleep he realized with a smile, feeling touched that she trusted him to that degree. She glided off the seat, stretching her lithe form carefully as she gave him an appreciative smile.

He motioned to the base with a nod. "There's the post missy," he said, "You going to be alright from here?" She kept smiling at him as she adjusted her bandage.

"I should be able to make it," she glanced at the foreboding turrets, "Hopefully they'll recognize me as a Jedi and not rain fire down on me." Ji knew she was joking but that wasn't an image he wanted to picture. Turning back to him, she leaned in and gave him a hug with her good arm.

"Thanks again Ji," she said, "For all of your help." He eased his arms around her returning her hug, trying not to jar her and aggravate her wounds. Squeezing slightly he turned his head and couldn't help brushing his lips softly to her temple before pulling back. Wondering how'd she react he looked into her eyes, she looked thoughtful but a smile danced in their bright depths.

"So how do I get in touch with you?" he asked boldly, "You know, to check how you're healing." As he watched the dancing light grew brighter and he felt relieved that she liked the idea. She unclipped a comm unit from her belt and after pressing a few buttons handed it to him.

"The frequency is set to a corresponding unit on my ship so I can contact you too," she stated, "It won't be long before I return to it and this way you can check on your patient." When she handed the comm to him he grasped her hand with both of his giving her a grin.

"So you're fine with associating with a scraggly Mando?" he raised his brows at her and got to hear her giggle again.

"Only if it's you Ji," she looked him over and gave him a wink, "Who else is going to find me that uj cake you Mandalorians are so fond of?" She squeezed his hand and trotted gracefully to the road then darted across, Ji watching as she signaled the guards at the turrets and they let her pass.

It was only when she'd disappeared into the post that he released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and the exhale surprised him. He shook his head again realizing he was gazing at the post like a moon-struck nerf when he heard a rustle in the undergrowth that sparked a memory. Playing on his hunch, he drew his blaster and aimed it where he figured an invisible Imperial stood.

"You can come out, Cipher," he drawled, "She made it in safe." The tall Chiss dropped his stealth field just to the right of where Ji was aiming and gave him an irritated look.

"You're as bad as she is," he said, his faint Ziost accent making him sound even more arrogant, "She always seems to know where I am." Ji nodded as he lowered his blaster.

"So why is she getting help from you? I mean Cathar are friendly to Pubs, why didn't she just hop a transport?" Buck gave him a dry look.

"Not my place to tell you," he said, looking haughty again, "Just know this, she's trying to redeem the memory of someone and doesn't have approval to do so. I help her and make sure she doesn't run into more trouble than she can handle. She's strong but..."the Chiss stopped himself and his eyes narrowed, "She and I have unfinished business. You should step back Ji, maybe forget you met her." The Chiss Agent didn't give Ji time to retort, activating his stealth field and disappearing. Ji listened closely and after a moment he heard Buck's speeder rev up

In the following silence he looked back at the Pub post and visualized Angel. He could picture her getting to the med bay, having her wounds treated, and being taken care of even if she felt she could take care of herself. Then he started remembering how well she handled herself in battle, her smile, and those clear eyes. Ain't happening Buck, Ji thought as he shook his head, I'm definitely not forgetting Angel. That girl burned too bright for him to not be drawn to her, and take off. now he just had to figure out how to stay in her light.


End file.
